


ODD

by goodnighttoyou



Category: ODD (original series), Original Work
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Abandonded building, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cussing, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Flirting, Gen, Hand-holdings, Hinted Mutual Pining?, Horror Games Obsessed Idiots, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not from there, INSPIRED BY JIBAKU SHOUNEN HANAKO-KUN, Junior-year-students, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Original Video Games, Other, Pansexual Character, Physical Abuse, Polysexual Character, Protective Siblings, Questioning Sexuality Character, Sapiosexual Character, Slight Comedy??, So Cry With Me, So don't worry, Social Butterflies, Straight-A-students, Strict Parents, THIS IS PLOT-WRITTING, Takes place in the US, Technology, The characters're in Los Angeles?, They're teens okay?, Wanna explore?, all the 4 main characters have mental health issues, backstories, bad grammar, but also fluff, but no homo, controlling parents, don't hate me please, ghost - Freeform, highschool, hug me too, i don't know how to joke, lying, odd things, past bullying, platonic soulmates?, supernatural?, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnighttoyou/pseuds/goodnighttoyou
Summary: Straight-A-students who are also horror games and mystery obsessed geeks discovered a strange abandonded bulding next to their school bulding.Feeling uneasy? Feeling unsure? Not a problem.They went to explored the building anyway.And odd things happened.
Relationships: Eddie| Edward Linstone/Will| William Howard, Original Characters - Relationship, Tracy Hoswell/Adam Collins, all of them are hinted
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome The New Student!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...  
> This is my first work in AO3.  
> And it might be really, REALLY bad. So please spare me.  
> The tags sound dark but...it's not THAT dark.  
> And yeah, it's inspired by Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun (Toilet Bound Hanako-kun) soooo...  
> cry with me, please.

"William, are you ready?" A middle-aged woman spoke out, her voice was gentle and full of reassurance.

"I am, mother. I just have to check the things in my backpack again." William, often called by his nickname Will, answered upon hearing his mother's question, while his eyes and hands focused on the black backpack that was sitting in front of him.

Today's his first day at the school he was transferred to, also the school that his best friend _and_ childhood friend is attending. Will's deadpanned face appeared a smile at the thought, and he was trying _so hard_ not to chuckle.

A few seconds passed, Will's mother asked again, her voice became worried and impatient. "William, we only have five minutes left."

"I'm sorry, mother, checking does take time." Will shouldered himself with the bag, looking at his mother.

"It's okay. Anyways, shall we go? You might be late!" His mother became even more anxious, she was looking at the entrance door the whole time. "Yes, mother."

Will was about to walk toward the door when his father suddenly reminded him.

"William, remember to make a good impression on your _first_ day. _Don't_ make the others think ill of the Howards."

Will stopped for a second, thought that both his parents were staring at him like he's some troublesome student.

"Yes, father."

Then he walked away with his mother beside him.

The drive to school took only a few minutes, but for Will, it felt like hours, or _even_ months. And it felt _heavy_.

"So today is your first day. From now on, you'll be able to study at the same school as Edward, isn't that wonderful?"

His mother did a soothing voice, her eyes still fixed on the road.

"Yes, mother..." Will sighed, showing a distressed expression.

His mother smiled, but that didn't make Will feel better.

"Now now, I know what happened at your old school wasn't that delightful, but Edward's going to be by your side now, so it should be fine!"

An image of Will sitting alone at his desk while other students gathering together, laughing, talking, pointing at Will and looked down on him flashed through his mind.

Will slightly flinched, but he shook it off and turned to his mother.

"Thank you, mother."

When they arrived, Will waved goodbye to his mother and walked out of the car.

He turned around, and he just _froze_.

There was no one at the entrance, and there was no sign of anybody around the yard or the first floor.

While feeling confused and unsure, Will suddenly felt a light poke on his back. And when he turned around, a shorter boy with brown hair and the school's uniform was grinning at him.

"Eddie..."

Will bent down, no expression on his face.

Yes, this is Eddie, or Edward Linstone, Will's best buddy since childhood. And also a complicated pretended idiot.

Eddie was chuckling the whole time, trying his best not to burst out laughing, which made Will frowned.

"Am I late or something?" Will asked with nervousness.

Eddie stopped chuckling, he beamed at Will and used his index finger to point at the screen of his phone that said "7:30 AM".

"You're early, buddy."

Eddie continued to chuckle, and Will's eyes widened.

"Did you really just go to school early just to trick me on my _first_ day?"

"Well, it's fun! We haven't seen each other for ages, ya know?"

"No wonder Wylda said it'd be too early for me to go to school..."

"She told you that? Did she say something like _'Is Eddie out of his mind'_?"

"She did say _'I think Eddie's a bit strange'_."

Eddie laughed, and Will did the same.

It really has been years for both Will and Eddie to have a good laugh together.

And just finally, they could be together, as close as before again. The thought made Will beamed brightly, perhaps Eddie thought the same thing as he smiled and chuckled again.

_God_ , Will just wishes that this moment could last forever.

No homo though.

The day passed on peacefully.

Will wasn't in the same class as Eddie, but the shorter boy came to Will's class, yelling his name at the door, which made Will both embarrassed and mad. But that's gonna be a usual thing, so he didn't really mind.

There was a pop quiz in Will's History class, which made most of the students fell into despair, screeching, saying stuff like "I wish I've never been born", "I didn't prepare crap! Is he trying to kill us?" and so on...

And Will was, _damn_ , speechless. But he ended up being one of the few students that got all the questions right anyway. And _that_ was the reason some guys in the class went "urgh" and started gossiping about him.

There you go, father. Your _good impression_ made your own son got a _bad impression_ on his _first_ day. 

But he's used to it, so instead of getting all defensive, going mad, or letting it get to him, he stood closer to those guys right when they said "I bet he's showing off, typical new student shit".

Will didn't flinch nor freeze. He just bluntly cleared his voice and asserted.

"Umm...Excuse me, I wasn't actually _showing off._ I studied, I memorized, and that was just how my mind goes. Sorry if I pissed some of you off though."

They didn't say anything but "You're telling the truth?", "Sorry for all the stupid gossips, we weren't thinking." and some awkward laughs.

So yeah, Will's day went on peacefully.

"Did you have fun?" Eddie asked, smirking at Will.

"Could you stop smirking? People might think you're flirting with me."

"Well, I was about to! You ruined the fun, smartass." Eddie's voice nearly went high-pitched.

"Well, I do feel fine, except when Wylda ran into me and scolded me for not listening to her."

"So she was mad! Serves you right."

"It's your fault for tricking me in the first place."

"You legit trusted that, you 5 feet 11 freak."

"Shut up, 5 feet 3."

And peacefully...

After school, Will was cleaning up his table and books when Eddie peeked at the door, voice singing.

"Will~"

That made all of the taller boy's hair stood up, his voice nearly cracked.

"Dude, that was creepy as hell!"

"Come on, don't just mistreat my love like that!"

"I was saying the truth, and no, you don't love me."

"I do..." Eddie said, sounding upset and sad.

They both silenced.

...

"Kidding! I'm polysexual but I'm not into boys, remember?" Eddie smiled immediately.

"Yeah, I forgot, jackass."

_That_ nearly gave Will a heart attack

Peacefully...

Walking out of the school building to go home, Will chatted with Eddie about all kind of things, from things that happened in classes, at home, to things happened in the time they weren't with each other.

Then, unknowingly, Will noticed an old building that stands next to the school building.

"Is that an abandoned building?" Will was curious, for real.

"Yeah. And it was like that for like...over 15 years."

"...Are there any rumors about it?"

"Not sure, dude. But I heard students said that there were people...dying in there or something."

"Sounds like some typical haunted building in horror games."

"Wanna explore?" Eddie smirked.

"Why? That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Are you scared that ghosts are gonna appear or what?"

"I'm scared that the floors might collapse."

"Then let's just go in and see the first floor! It's not like ghosts're gonna appear, right?"

"...No."

Eddie was marching toward the building and Will grabbed onto the shorter boy's shirt and pulled him back right away.

"Don't just run off like that, dumbass."

"Don't wanna be left behind, do you?" Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, we'll just look around and get out right away, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Eddie grinned, and they walked toward the building.

Will's heart was beating fast, _crazy_ fast.

  
  


  
  



	2. Odd Things (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's alright, calm down...We'll just look around and return right away when we're done. Nothing abnormal's gonna happen."  
> That was what Will thought once they got near the building.  
> But of course, nothing went as Will and Eddie planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and wrote Chapter 2 right away...  
> I apologize if it sounds a little rushed ;w;)

"I gotta call my mother first, so stop." Will alerted, pulling out his phone from his pants pocket.

He scrolled through the phone, dialed his mother's phone number.

Will noticed Eddie has looked a little odd since they got near the building, with all the sweating, hands trembling slightly. However, Eddie was still smiling as if assuring Will he's totally fine.

Will felt somehow tensed when he got the phone in his ear, waiting for his mother to answer.

What would his mother think about him staying behind at school this late? And his father too, how would he react? Would his father prohibit him from staying behind at school? Would they send him a bodyguard just to make sure he doesn't disobey? Would his mother glare at him with the cold look that _always_ sends a chill down his spine?

And what about Eddie? What about Eddie's father? Is it really okay for him to stay behind at school like this?

"Hey, is this really okay? What about your father?" Will asked, and he was worried.

"It's fine, my dad won't be home today, and my ma already got my text." Eddie grinned, but that didn't make Will felt at ease.

"Alright, buddy, just don't break down crying or your mother's gonna find out." Will teased.

"Excuse me, I'm tougher than you think, _sir_." Eddie huffed, both hands on hips.

 _No, of course._ Will held it in.

"Hello, William?" His mother's gentle voice called out, almost startled him.

"Hello, mother. I...have something to say." Will straightened up, clearing his voice.

"Go ahead."

Will inhaled, he felt like his heart was screaming inside his chest, and his limbs almost turned weak.

"Mother, I apologize for this, but I'm going to stay behind at school with Eddie to finish some school works until half-past 5 PM. If I'm still not home after the time, I'll accept any punishment."

Eddie stood close next to Will, their hearts were both beating faster and faster. The shorter boy reached out his clammy hand to hold on to the taller one's free hand, which almost caused Will to jump. Their fingers locked together, holding on tight.

This is actually a habit of theirs to soothe each other since childhood whenever one or both of them feel unsafe, anxious, or simply worried.

"I see. And, can I please talk to Edward for a moment? It has been a long time."

Will's mother asked, and Will turned to Eddie, giving the phone to his friend. "My mother wanna talk to you." Eddie took the phone and put it in his ear. Their hands were still holding on to each other.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Audrey. It's Edward here." Eddie tried to make his voice as cheerful as possible as if trying to ignore the way his legs were shaking.

"Good afternoon to you too, Edward. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Audrey, I missed you and your soothing smile."

"How have you been?"

"I'm still as fine as usual, how about you, Mrs. Audrey?"

"I'm fine too, thank you, Edward."

Eddie tightened his grip on Will's hand when Mrs. Audrey asked, her voice suddenly turned serious.

"Edward, may I ask you something?"

Eddie glanced at Will. The taller boy's face was expressionless, but his shaky hand told otherwise.

"Yes, Mrs. Audrey."

"Could you look after my son, please?"

Mrs. Audrey asked directly, there was so hesitation in her voice.

"I know that William's indeed intelligent and rational, but he can't do everything on his own. So I think you could be by his side and help him when I and my husband aren't there. Could _you_ do that, Edward?"

Eddie stopped for a second, he glanced at Will again, seeing his friend completely confused, and used a bright voice to answer.

"Yes, Mrs. Audrey."

"I see and remember to stay safe, you two. Good afternoon."

Mrs. Audrey reminded them, and the call ended.

Eddie and Will looked at each other's faces, then turned to their hands, then looked up to their faces again.

Will tried to pull his hand out, but Eddie didn't let him, and he was smiling.

"Are you still not fine?" Will asked bluntly

"Nope, just wanna hold your hand, _baby_." Eddie smiled even more.

"Don't call me _baby_ , you were freaking out like some scaredy-cats in horror movies."

"I'm not the only one, is Mrs. Audrey that scary? I never knew."

"Don't lie, anyway, we gotta hurry, and let go of my hand."

Will pulled out his hand again, making Eddie huffed in disappointment.

"We'll just look around at the first floor then leave right away, okay?"

Will reminded Eddie again.

"Yeah, don't wanna get in trouble, do we?"

Will didn't say anything, he walked toward the building's front door. He turned around, looked at Eddie.

"Coming?" There was no sign of rush or nervousness in his voice.

"...Of course." Eddie smiled.

After waiting for Eddie to come alongside, Will opened the large old-fashioned wooden door.

The door opened, revealed the dark and dusty floor. The floor would creak every time they walked, the only source of light was the sunset shining from the shattered window up high, and cobwebs were hanging across the ceiling. Old wooden planks lying across the floor with stones, making it harder to walk. Empty bookshelves standing on the side of the floor and broken ceiling lights that seemed like they're gonna fall. All of that made the floor even gloomier and more uncomfortable.

"Hey...It sure is spooky in here-- _ah!_ " Eddie tried to be confident and positive, but failed immediately when he yelled at the sound of a mouse near his feet.

"Hey, when did you get this clingy?" Will teased Eddie when the shorter boy hid behind him, whimpering.

"I _am_ clingy when it comes to _you_. This is no big deal!" Eddie tightened his grip on Will's shirt when the sound of mice increased.

"I forgot my phone at home, use yours." Will turned his head, looking down at Eddie.

"Hold on, let me see."

Eddie opened his backpack, searching for his phone and he found it. He turned the flashlight of his phone on, but the light didn't help much as they could only see it faintly showing the planks and stones around while the darkness surrounds them.

"Wow...Is your phone nearly dead or it's just not updated?"

"It's 68% battery, thank you very much."

Nevermind the banter, Will just needed to have a good look at the floor first.

Just one word. _Dusty. Way too dusty_ _._ And typical.

"I think I heard the others say something about this building used to be an old school building. I guess that explains the bookshelves?" Eddie turned to Will, shining his light onto the empty bookshelves.

"They're empty, do you think the thieves wanted to study?"

"Maybe, or...They're _ghost bookshelves_ _._ " Eddie smirked.

"...Then are these ghost stones, ghost planks?" Will looked down at their feet.

Eddie chuckle and Will smiled, somehow the atmosphere got more comforting.

"Here, I'll hold the flashlight." Will offered his hand to Eddie, making the shorter boy a little surprised.

"Promise that you won't look through it? There is some personal stuff." Eddie looked at Will in innocence.

"Why would I? There's no signal here." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't, pinky promise?" Eddie didn't smile, he reached out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, pinky promise." 

Their pinky fingers locked together, and Eddie happily held out the phone.

It really has been a while since the last time they had pinky promise.

Will held on to the phone, shining the light on the ceiling, then on to each side of the room.

"Nothing but dust, and cobwebs, what do you think?" Will turned to Eddie.

"Pretty typical. Wait, is _that_ a hallway?" Eddie suddenly turned his head to a new-looking hallway with full lights on its ceiling.

"While the other things are all dusty and gloomy, only this hallway is bright and...clean?" Will widened his eyes, looking at the hallway. "Uhhh...Perhaps the ghosts paid the electricity bill and cleaned it?" Eddie tried to joke.

There was _no way_ the both of them didn't think _this_ was odd.

"Should we go in there? I mean, it doesn't lead to a stairway or anything." Eddie couldn't keep the curiosity for himself, he suggested, glancing at Will.

"Don't you think this is a little odd?" Will was definitely both unsure and curious at the same time.

"Well, we can go in there for like...2 minutes? That'd be enough, right? Also, aren't you curious too?"

"...If something happens, this is your fault, buddy."

"I know, I...already thought about that earlier."

"Good to know, and I'll hold on to the phone."

"Huh? It's bright in there, you don't need to!"

"I already promised you to not look through the phone, also, I need to look at the time."

Speaking of time, Will looked at the phone and it said "4:00 PM".

"Oh...We have an hour and a half, so let's hurry."

The hallway was clean but strangely cold. The gray walls and ceiling gave off a chilling and uneasy vibe, but Will found it calming.

They didn't meet anything on their way, making the walk seemed endless. The hallway was rather quiet with no sounds other than their footsteps on the concrete floor.

"This hallway is a lot different than the room we just saw." Will glanced at Eddie who was nervously looking around.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I mean, that room was dusty and all, but this hallway is on a whole different level!" Eddie looked up at Will, his voice echoed in the hallway.

"...Only if there was something here." Eddie lowered his voice, sounding disappointed.

Eddie lowered his head, sighed.

"I...wanna head back."

"...Don't say that when you just lowered your head." Will tried to make a pun.

Eddie looked back at Will, seeming upset.

"You suggested this yourself. Come on, just a little more, okay?"

Will patted Eddie on the head, making the shorter boy's eyes widened.

"...I just have a bad feeling, hope that it's just my imagination." Eddie pulled Will's hand back on to his head.

"Not yours, but ours."

Their eyes glanced forward, meeting two strangely colored wooden doors standing next to each other.

The right door was painted in a sky blue color with small white letters that said _Pool area._

The left one was painted in a pleasant spring green color with yellow letters: _P_ _lant area._

The two's eyes widened. They looked at each other, then to the doors.

"Didn't expect doors would show up here, but they seem cool, right?" Eddie smiled.

"Really, dude? Look at what's on them."

"You gotta admit _Pool area_ or _Plant area_ sounds hecking good!"

"Hey, hey what are you doing?!" Will's voice almost went high-pitched when Eddie walked near the sky blue door, eyes glued on it.

"I'm observing." Eddie sounded strangely calm...

"Hey, come back here--"

Will was cut off by a sound of a bell chiming. Before the two could react, a row of metal fences shot up from the ground, separating them. The sharp sound caught their breath as a television-like screen showed up above the fence, declaring.

**" Solve each room's puzzle or no exit for you two."**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't so bad.  
> By the way, I've been planning on this series for months. And I also designed and drew the characters on constant and daily basis.  
> Also, I have no humour :D


End file.
